


Jones, Ianto Jones

by Willia



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Child, Drabble, Drabbles, F/M, M/M, bio, biography, life - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willia/pseuds/Willia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de 34 drabbles sur la vie de Ianto Jones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jones, Ianto Jones

**Author's Note:**

> C'est un recueil de 34 drabbles que j'ai écris il y a quelques années avant de les rassembler en ce long texte... Chaque drabble représente une période de la vie de Ianto. J'espère que vous aimerez :)

**1 – Heureuse nouvelle**

Elle prit une grande inspiration. Un sourire passa fugitivement sur son visage. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur un homme avec un costume passablement vieux, pas très bien rasé. Elle traversa vivement le petit appartement pour accourir à sa rencontre. Il se débarrassa de sa veste marron, et elle vint déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Bonne journée ? il demanda.

\- Oui… J'ai quelque chose à te dire, chéri…

L'homme cessa ses mouvements, inquiet.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Un grand sourire se forma sur les lèvres de la femme :

\- Rihannon va être grande sœur !

**2 – Naissance**

Le bambin hoqueta.

\- Félicitations Madame. C'est un petit garçon en parfaite santé. Comment va-t-il s'appeler ?

\- Eh bien, je dois consulter son père. Nous hésitons encore…

\- Je vais le chercher.

La sage-femme revint une minute plus tard avec un homme rayonnant :

\- Antonio ! Je veux l'appeler Antonio !

\- Je trouve ce prénom trop long, je te l'ai déjà dit…

\- Moi j'aimerai bien Yann. C'est agréable à dire, Yann.

La sage-femme intervint :

\- Si vous me permettez, je connais un prénom situé exactement entre les deux. C'est un vieux nom Gallois… C'est Ianto.

**3 – Les étoiles**

Ianto avait pris une décision ce soir. Il était allé, avec Rihannon et plein d'autres grands, sur la butte qui surplombait le quartier. C'était une soirée d'août, juste avant que les jours ne se mettent à raccourcir. La température était douce, Ianto n'avait même pas eu besoin de mettre sa veste grise qu'il aimait tant. Ils étaient montés tout en haut, et puis ils s'étaient allongés. La nuit s'était faite sombre, les étoiles étaient apparues. Une comète était passée dans le ciel. Seul Ianto l'avait vu.

Et alors, il s'était décidé : quand il serait grand, il apprivoiserait les étoiles.

**4 – Quitter ce bled**

Dans l'ombre d'une ruelle, Ianto écrasa sa clope contre le mur tagué. Il en laissa tomber les restes au sol. Une sirène de police hurla au loin. Ianto se crispa, il releva le col de son blouson de cuir.

\- Eddy ? Tu m'héberges ce soir ? Je ne peux pas rentrer, les flics vont m'attendre chez moi.

\- Okay. Il faut dire que c'était con, de piquer ce portable sur le stand.

\- Je sais, mais j'ai pas d'argent et il m'en faut pour quitter ce bled. Je n'ai pas le choix, il n'y a pas de boulot ici.

**5 – A tous prix**

La sonnette stridente retentit dans l'appartement.

\- J'arrive, j'arrive !

La femme ouvrit la porte sur trois hommes en uniforme.

\- Madame Jones ? Police municipale. Nous pouvons entrer ?

La femme pâlit imperceptiblement. Elle se recula pour les laisser passer.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- C'est votre fils, Ianto Jones… Il est suspecté de vol à l'étalage. Nous devons l'interpeller afin qu'il assume ses actes devant la justice. Si vous le permettez, nous allons l'attendre ici. C'est notre travail.

Les yeux de la femme se remplirent de larmes :

\- Maudit Ianto… Il ne cessera donc jamais ?

**6 – Départ**

Rihannon leva la tête de son portable.

\- Rihannon ? Je ne te dérange pas ?

Elle fit non, et posa son portable sur son lit. Son petit frère referma la porte.

\- J'ai réussi à réunir suffisamment d'argent… Je pars faire des études en ville.

Sa sœur poussa un cri :

\- Vraiment ? Mais comment as-tu fait ?

\- Tu préfères ne pas savoir… Ce n'est pas très légal. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ils ne peuvent pas me retrouver. Je vais étudier, je vais décrocher un bon travail et je reviendrais te sortir de cette foutue banlieue.

**7 – Désillusion**

\- Navré Monsieur Jones, mais malgré votre parcours brillant nous ne pouvons pas vous prendre dans notre établissement.

\- Pourquoi ? interrogea-t-il sans comprendre.

\- Nous avons déjà eu des problèmes par le passé, et votre casier judiciaire n'est pas vierge. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre de risques.

Ianto acquiesça, un peu raide. Il quitta à pas vifs le bâtiment, tourna dans une ruelle, crispé.

\- Merde !

Il frappa du poing contre le mur.

\- Merde, merde, merde !

Il sortit une clope de sa veste, et l'alluma. La première en trois ans.

Il ne s'en sortirait donc jamais…

**8 – Lisa**

Ianto s'accouda au comptoir d'un air sombre.

\- Une bière, s'il vous plait.

Le barman revint bientôt avec une choppe.

\- Eh, vous êtes du coin, non ? Vous avez l'allure d'un gars du coin. Il n'y a que des touristes ici, d'habitude.

\- Oui, je suis né dans ces quartiers… Je pensais pouvoir en sortir en étudiant. Tu parles…

Il prit une gorgée de bière. Alors que le barman allait répondre, une jeune femme l'interpella :

\- La bière est pour moi ! Et j'en prendrai une deuxième.

Elle lui tendit la main :

Au fait, je m'appelle Lisa.

**9 – Un travail !**

La porte d'entrée de l'appartement s'ouvrit à la volée :

\- Lisa, Lisa ! J'ai trouvé du travail !

Elle se jeta à son cou, partageant son euphorie bien justifiée.

\- Où ça ?

\- A Londres, dans des bureaux d'une branche du gouvernement, m'a-t-on dit…

Elle siffla d'admiration :

\- Le gouvernement ! Rien que ça !

\- Je commence demain… Avec le plus haut salaire que je n'ai jamais eu. On va s'en sortir tu vas voir, dans quelques mois on emménagera dans un plus bel appartement, au centre de Londres !

Lisa rayonnait. Londres était son rêve...

**10 – Torchwood Londres**

Ianto était intimidé, comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps. Il resserra sa seule et unique cravate, puis pénétra dans le haut bâtiment. Une femme en tailleur l'attendait.

\- Bienvenu, Monsieur Jones. Suivez-moi, il faut que l'on parle de votre futur emploi.

Ils entrèrent dans un bureau cossu, et s'assirent.

\- Savez-vous la moindre chose sur Torchwood ?

\- Non, rien du tout. Pas même une rumeur.

\- Tant mieux, c'est le but. Et que savez-vous des aliens ?

\- Ça n'existe pas, il fit, interloqué.

\- Là encore, c'est grâce à nous. Ecoutez-moi avec attention, puis nous verrons…

**11 – La pilule amnésiante**

Ianto sortit du bâtiment tel un automate. Le soleil était couché depuis longtemps sur la ville de Londres.

Il venait de passer une journée à visiter les locaux de Torchwood. Il avait vu tous ce qui était caché au monde, les technologies, les créatures terrifiantes et les phénomènes merveilleux. Tout un monde qui venait d'apparaitre à ses yeux. A la fin de la journée, sa tutrice l'avait remmené dans son bureau. Elle avait posé une pilule sur la table.

\- Votre choix, elle avait dit.

Ianto avait choisi. Il avait signé, et il était parti en laissant là la pilule amnésiante.

**12 – Je connais une femme…**

Ianto se tordait les mains. Il finit par frapper à la porte de sa supérieure.

\- Jones ! Entrez, entrez ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Eh bien voilà Madame… J'aimerais vous recommander quelqu'un. Elle est assez consciencieuse pour travailler parmi nous, et elle recherche du travail…

\- Elle ? D'où la connaissez-vous ?

\- Ce… C'est ma copine, en réalité. C'est que c'est devenu dur de lui cacher ce que je fais, elle est perspicace. Et je pense réellement qu'elle ne peut être qu'un avantage pour Torchwood…

\- Je vais la recevoir, c'est entendu.

\- Merci Madame.

**13 – Canary Wharf, le début de la fin**

Ianto s'écarta pour laisser passer une énième ombre. Elle le dépassa sans ralentir.

Le Gallois n'aimait pas ces créatures, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Voilà six jours que Torchwood ouvrait chaque jour les portes de leur monde à ces choses. Mais il ne pouvait rien dire, il n'était qu'un chercheur subalterne sans grande influence.

Alors que la période de la journée où elles étaient libérées touchait à sa fin, l'une d'entre elles se stoppa juste devant Ianto, en plein milieu du couloir. Ianto s'arrêta. Avant de disparaitre, elle émit un curieux grincement qui ressemblait à « Eff… eff… effacer… ».

**14 – Canary Wharf, premiers dommages**

Un cri retentit dans les couloirs d'habitude si silencieux de Torchwood. Ianto sortit des archives, intrigué. Il buta sur le corps d'une femme sur le sol. Sa supérieure. A gauche, l'assassin se sauvait à pas lents et bruyants. Ianto s'élança il passa l'angle du couloir, pour se retrouver juste derrière une carapace de métal à forme humaine. Par intermittences, elle se floutait pour se transformer en une des ombres qui peuplaient la Terre depuis sept jours. Il fit silencieusement demi-tour, puis repassa l'angle, le cœur affolé. Il fallait qu'il trouve Lisa et qu'ils se sauvent d'ici en vitesse !

**15 – Canary Wharf, le désastre**

Ianto courrait parmi les décombres, évitant les bras cybermen. Il était intouchable. Il fallait qu'il retrouve Lisa, et vite. Les créatures de métal avaient déjà pris le contrôle de toute la Terre, et voilà que surgissaient des boites de métal mortelles qui se battaient pour leur planète !

Soudain, les cybermen cessèrent d'attaquer. Ianto s'immobilisa. Ils disparaissaient tous un à un. Dehors, les tirs et les cris se turent.

Le silence était terrible. Ianto bondit là où son instinct le guidait.

Il trouva des carcasses fumantes de machines de fer couvertes de sang. Et en leur centre, prisonnière, gisait Lisa.

**16 – Torchwood Cardiff**

Ianto prit une grande inspiration. Il avait trouvé comment sauver Lisa, maintenant que Torchwood Londres était détruit : il allait intégrer la dernière filiale existante de l'institut, à Cardiff. Il avait de la chance, sa route avait croisé celle de son dirigeant.

Il se sentait con, à traverser la ville avec sa tasse de café à la main. Il se sentait con aussi, d'avoir eu cette idée. Mais Lisa avait toujours adoré son café, alors pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas sur ce « Capitaine » ?

Il descendit sur les quais. Harkness sortit vivement du hub.

\- Un café ?

**17 – Secret**

Ianto sentit le regard de son patron glisser sur ses fesses. Il ne broncha pas. Après tout, sa seule chance de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de l'équipe était de profiter de l'attirance de son boss pour lui… D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas particulièrement difficile. On ne se plaint pas quand on plait à Jack Harkness.

Il lui glissa un petit sous-entendu qui alluma une lueur bien connue dans son regard. Ianto s'en voulait un peu de lui mentir et de lui donner de faux espoirs. Mais bon, c'était pour Lisa… Et ils s'en sortiraient. Il lui avait promis.

**18 – Cyberwoman**

Jack pressa le canon froid de l'arme sur la tempe de son employé. Il lui ordonna de tuer Lisa. Tuer Lisa… Ianto laissa échapper un sanglot. Il ne voulait pas la laisser partir, elle était encore humaine, elle était encore vivante… Pourquoi était-il le seul à le voir ?

Elle apparut au bout du couloir, si belle malgré sa carapace de fer.

\- Lisa…

La voix métallique lui répondit :

\- Je ne réponds plus à ce nom. Je ne suis plus humaine à présent. Je vous suis supérieure à tous. Je veux servir le cyber-empire.

\- Lisa… Non, Lisa…

**19 – Countryside**

Ianto avait vu des choses terribles aujourd'hui. Il avait contemplé la folie humaine au fond des rétines. Il avait souffert, aussi.

Il toucha une énième fois sa joue tuméfiée.

\- Arrête, Ianto, tu vas aggraver la blessure, lui répéta Owen.

Il laissa retomber sa main. Il savait à présent, comment les humains avaient un jour réussit à créer des créatures telles que les cybermen. La démence des Hommes était infinie. Leur sadisme aussi.

\- Gwen, Tosh, Ianto ? Vous ne devriez pas rester seuls cette nuit. Restez au hub avec Owen et moi, on vous tiendra compagnie, fit Jack, protecteur.

**20 – La fin des temps.**

Jack était mort. Owen l'avait abattu sous leur nez. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que Ianto avait réalisé : il commençait à pardonner Jack pour la mort de Lisa. Mieux, il avait recommencé à flirter avec lui, sans arrière-pensée cette fois-ci. C'était con qu'il n'ait fait ce bilan qu'au moment où il tenait le cadavre de son patron dans ses bras.

Avant de mourir, il lui avait rappelé le souvenir douloureux de sa petite amie. Le Gallois n'a pas compris pourquoi il lui avait fait ça.

Et puis il était revenu. En quelques phrases, il avait fait comprendre qu'il n'accordait désormais sa confiance qu'à Gwen. Ianto avait eu mal, terriblement mal.

Et puis il était reparti. Il s'était sacrifié pour la Terre. Il n'avait laissé derrière lui que son corps, et son manteau imprégné de son odeur si particulière.

Et puis il était revenu. Il l'avait embrassé devant toute l'équipe, d'un baiser plein de promesses.

Et, finalement, il était reparti. Mais pour de bon cette fois-ci. La preuve ? Il n'avait pas laissé son corps derrière lui. Pas même son odeur. Juste le bazar dans la tête de Ianto, et le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes… Maudit Harkness.

**21 – Le retour de Jack**

Jack était vraiment un beau salaud. Il avait laissé Ianto cesser de vivre pendant plusieurs mois, et puis il était revenu comme une fleur, pensant que tout allait redevenir comme avant. Il se trompait. Ianto lui en voulait terriblement pour son départ. Et le fait qu'il refuse de lui dire pourquoi il s'était sauvé l'énervait au plus haut point.

Et il y avait cet homme, John Hart. Dès qu'il l'avait vu, Ianto avait senti qu'il n'allait pas l'aimer. A sa complicité avec Jack, à ses manières trop semblables aux siennes… Pour la première fois dans sa vie, Ianto était jaloux.

**22 – Première nuit**

Ianto avait passé une merveilleuse soirée. C'était devenu une routine, avec son patron : tous les samedis soirs, ils allaient manger dans un restaurant différent de Cardiff. Il en était à présent réduit aux kebabs, ce qui les faisait beaucoup rire.

Jack raccompagna Ianto chez lui, comme d'habitude. La soirée avait été vraiment très agréable, puisqu'ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dans l'appartement du jeune homme, puis dans sa chambre.

La nuit fut elle aussi des plus charmantes. Et quand Ianto se réveilla dans les bras de son boss le lendemain, il ne fit qu'une seule chose : se rendormir, ainsi blottit.

**23 – The End is where we start from**

John Hart était revenu. Vingt-et-un mois après l'arrivée de Ianto à Torchwood Trois, un an après sa dernière visite. Il avait fait souffrir Jack à un point qui a fait exploser le cœur du Gallois rien que d'y penser. Son propre frère était arrivé, il avait tout détruit. Il avait emporté avec lui Tosh et Owen. Le médecin un peu rude, pas très amical avec le TeaBoy et la douce Japonaise… Ianto avait fini par beaucoup les aimer.

Il avait été tenté de se retconner et de rentrer chez lui, dans sa maison natale. Mais il y avait Jack, ici.

**24 – Rihannon**

Ianto est retourné dans la banlieue où il est né, pour rendre visite à sa sœur. Il s'est rendu compte qu'il ne l'avait pas sorti de son bled. Il s'en est voulu.

Il a fait le retour à pieds, parce qu'il n'avait plus la voiture. Il a fait un détour par ses endroits d'enfance favoris … Il est monté sur la butte aux comètes. Et il a réalisé qu'il ne pouvait pas apprivoiser les étoiles… Il avait pourtant bien essayé, des années durant. Il les avait comptées, examinées, analysées mais pas apprivoisées. Les étoiles lui voulaient toujours du mal.

**25 – La fin du hub**

Ianto fixa l'image projetée au mur. Rouge clignotante. Jack avait une bombe dans le ventre. L'immortel le tira, le traina à travers le hub. Il lui intima l'ordre de partir en vitesse.

Il l'obligea à monter sur la plateforme de métal. Il l'empoigna vivement, et il l'embrassa. C'était un baiser désespéré, le genre que donne un condamné à mort et c'était le cas. Et Ianto lui rendit comme la femme d'un soldat qui repart au combat. Puis il se détacha violemment de lui, et activa l'ascenseur invisible. Ianto regarda, impuissant, son amant s'éloigner.

\- Je reviendrai. Je reviens toujours.

**26 – La fuite**

Ianto s'extirpa des décombres. Une barre de fer s'accrocha à sa veste de costume. Il cracha un peu de sang, toussa à cause de la fumée. Il se retourna, regarda sa poitrine.

\- Merde !

Un sniper était posté là-haut. Ianto ne se laisserait pas tuer. Il devait survivre, pour retrouver Jack. Car il était encore vivant, c'était sûr. Il était encore vivant…

Il sauta par-dessus un muret bas. Le muret était en réalité la table de la salle de conférence, mais il évita d'y penser. Il disparut dans une ruelle, évitant les tirs. Il fallait qu'il aille se cacher…

**27 – Châtiment**

Ianto se serait cru revenu à ses dix-sept ans, quand il tentait d'échapper à la banlieue qu'il haïssait tant en volant et arnaquant. Il marchait dans ses ruelles, marchait sans s'arrêter. Il sursautait à chaque fois qu'une voiture le dépassait. Il ne pouvait aller chez personne, pour ne pas les impliquer.

A nouveau, il était un fugitif… Cela avait-il un quelconque sens ? Etait-ce un châtiment pour le mal qu'il avait fait ? Le renvoyer là-bas… Le pire de tous ceux que l'on pouvait imaginer. Alors si c'était un châtiment, nul doute qu'il était le fruit d'une bien cruelle divinité…

**28 – Ashton Down**

Ianto s'était posté à quelques centaines de mètres d'Ashton Down, à l'abri. Il n'a pas compris ce qu'il se passait au début, jusqu'à ce que le camion s'avance contre le bâtiment. Des cris d'horreur ont retenti, Ianto les a entendu d'où il était. Ils se sont montrés de plus en plus forts, de plus en plus puissants, jusqu'à ce que… Plus rien. Quelques minutes après, le camion s'est replié puis il repartit. Il était sûrement conduit par un honnête gars qui avait été payé pour se la boucler.

Ianto se détourna, puis rendit le peu de choses qu'il avait avalées.

**29 – Tractor attack**

Ianto contempla le bloc au-dessus de lui. Il fallait que ça marche. Absolument.

Il actionna le levier. Le bloc bascula lentement dans le vide.

Ils descendirent jusqu'aux décombres. Ianto priait silencieusement tous les dieux dont il avait entendu parler.

Jack se tenait là, debout et entièrement nu. Ianto ne put empêcher son regard de glisser sur le torse tentateur de son patron. Même ainsi, il arrivait à avoir du panache, il songea. Il le regarda avec amusement poser négligemment le manteau de Rhys sur son épaule, au lieu de se couvrir avec.

Jack Harkness était bel et bien de retour.

**30 – Souvenirs**

Ianto poussa la porte de l'entrepôt, qui grinça un peu. Il fit mine de découvrir l'endroit, mais il le connaissait par cœur. Jack le savait bien, d'ailleurs… Il lui jetait des coups d'œil inquiets. Le Gallois s'avança dans l'immense pièce.

Des scènes lui revenaient par flashs. Ça lui faisait mal, très mal. A ses côtés, Gwen et Rhys jubilaient. Tant mieux pour eux.

_Une fine main sombre dans celle de Ianto…_

_Des lèvres sur les siennes…_

_Le corps de la jeune femme emprisonné entre le sien et le mur ici, à gauche…_

_Les mots échangés pendant la pause…_

Ianto frissonna.

**31 – C'était un cadeau**

\- En 1965, je leur ai remis douze enfants

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Gwen sans comprendre.

Jack eut un imperceptible mouvement de tête, comme si c'était évident :

\- C'était un cadeau.

Bam. Le monde d'Ianto s'effondra. Tout ce dont il était certain sur cet homme qu'il aimait, tout ce qu'il croyait savoir, n'était que mensonge.

Il tenta de s'excuser, il fit un pas vers Clem. Mais il n'était pas fou, juste enragé. Il attrapa le pistolet de Gwen, et il tira sur Jack.

Ianto se précipita vers son corps. Il le prit dans ses bras, et il attendit patiemment.

**32 – Clem**

Ianto savait que son boss pouvait être effrayant. Il savait qu'il pouvait être une menace pour certaines personnes. Il savait combien quelques individus se sentaient écrasés par sa présence.

Mais il comprit qu'il ne savait en réalité rien de tout cela, quand il croisa le regard de Clem. Ce n'était pas le regard perdu de d'habitude. C'était le regard de la bête traquée, dont le prédateur retombe dessus après des années de fuite. C'était le regard de l'homme qui ferait tout pour que ça s'arrête.

Ianto en avait soudainement voulu à Jack d'avoir infligé de telles choses à un homme.

**33 – Dans un millier d'années…**

Ça y était. C'était la fin pour Ianto Jones, enfant de Cardiff. Toute chose qui commence doit bien finir un jour, pas vrai ? Tous les êtres humains s'accordent sur ce fait. Mais on trouve toujours que ça finit trop tôt.

Ianto s'effondra au sol. Déjà ses membres reposaient au sol, inutiles. Jack le soutenait comme tant de fois il l'avait fait pour lui. Le poison emplissait ses poumons, le paralysant un peu plus à chaque bouffé. Il aurait aimé arrêter de respirer, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de parler. Il voulait savoir si Jack allait l'oublier, il voulait lui dire qu'il l'aimait, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… Il y avait tant d'autres choses qu'il voulait lui dire. Il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais ce fut l'inspiration de trop.

Ses yeux se fermèrent. Tant mieux. Il ne voulait pas que son cadavre ait les yeux ouverts, ça ne fait pas propre. Sous lui, Jack faiblit. Ses lèvres se posèrent chastement sur les siennes, puis il s'effondra sans bruit à ses côtés.

Jack rejoignit Ianto dans la mort quelques instants après lui. Décidément, le Gallois préférait quand il s'agissait de la petite mort.

**34 – Cardiff pleure**

Le jour se lève sur une Cardiff qui semble être la même que la veille, et l'avant-veille. L'eau des rivières coule, le soleil brille et les pavés sont foulés en tous sens.

Le jour se lève et Cardiff respire doucement. C'est une jolie ville, Cardiff. Oh bien sûr, les banlieues ne sont pas des plus agréables et il y a parfois des phénomènes étranges… Mais tout est sous contrôle, ne vous en faites pas.

Non, vraiment, Cardiff semble comme à l'ordinaire aujourd'hui. Mais ça, c'est si l'on ne fait pas attention… Car si vous tendez l'oreille, vous entendrez la sourde plainte de la ville. Elle a perdu un enfant bon hier. Un enfant de banlieue, qui a bien faillit bousiller sa vie en en faisant n'importe quoi. Un enfant persévérant et aimant, un enfant juste.

Elle a perdu un enfant que trop peu pleurent. Un de ceux qui sont morts en héros dans l'ombre, sans que le monde sache qui remercier. Cardiff est triste. Elle l'aimait bien, ce jeune homme qui tentait de faire croire, par ses manières, qu'il ne venait pas de la banlieue. Cardiff est contrariée. Elle aimerait que tous saluent son enfant-héros, si admirable.

Alors Cardiff pleure.


End file.
